


Happy New Year!!!

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: WWE, WWE Smackdown Live
Genre: M/M, New year sex, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Happy New Year!!!

Christmas had come and gone, having spent most of the holidays with family they had decided to save New Year's for themselves.

Now, with an hour before the ball drops, Shane and A.J were in the middle of their second round of sex. After reaching the hotel room, Shane had pinned A.J to the wall. He'd kissed him until he'd gone limp against him, tan arms moving around Shane's shoulders as he held himself up.

“I need...I need you to...Shane, please...you're such a... _christ,_ there...please, god don't stop.”

Shane had no intentions of stopping. He planned to have sex with A.J well into the new year. Adjusting his position, Shane held A.J against him, relishing the sounds filling the room. “That's it baby, I want you to enjoy yourself this year.”

“I would...” A.J broke off as Shane brushed his prostate, hips stuttering up as he gasped in pleasure. “I would enjoy it more...god stop doing that!” Jaw clenching, he held on to Shane in desperation. “You're being a real bastard.” Breathless, A.J tightened his hold around Shane. He knew the others goal was to make it to the new year. Even if that meant torturing his partner to do it.

Back arching up and off the bed, A.J moaned as Shane thrust harder. He glanced over at the clock, heart racing as he tried to focus on the numbers. They had thirty minutes left before Shane would release him from this hell. Until then... “If...if you don't...god...i-if I cum, it's your fault.” A.J tried to move back from Shane, wanting to hold on but was sure he wouldn't make it.

Chuckling softly, Shane thrust forward and stilled. Chest heaving, he tried to catch his breath. “Want me to stop then?” At the angry glare he was given, Shane laughed. “You're the one who made the bet.”

“If I had known...you bastard...y-you cheated, you...no, n-not there, Shane w-wait...” A.J panted as Shane thrust into him slowly, making him shudder with each brush against his prostate. He wrapped his legs higher up Shane's back, pulling him closer as he slid deeper into him. He heard the swift breath from the man above him, knew his excitement had reached its peak. Sliding his hands over broad shoulder and down, A.J felt Shane's hips stutter and grinned. Usually his hands were held above his head by Shane but tonight he'd not done anything as he usually would.

Kneading the skin and muscles beneath his fingers, A.J felt his heart racing. There was no way he was going to make it, not to midnight. Shane wasn't going to let him if he kept up his current pace. Groaning as Shane shifted, A.J stiffened as the count down echoed from the television. “Shane...”

_“Ten!”_

Shane shuddered as A.J tightened around him. “Ready sweetheart.” At the soft breath of relief, Shane chuckled breathlessly. “They're on eight Allen. Are you going to cum now or...”

“Bastard.” A.J hissed, arching as Shane's thrust sharpened. Back lifting away from the bed, he could hear the countdown continuing.

_“Seven!”_

Crying out in surprise, A.J pulled Shane closer as he moved beneath Shane in desperation. “Please...Shane, you have to...I need...”

_“Four!”_

Shane pulled A.J closer, raising up until he was straddling Shane's lap. “It's almost the New Year baby. Stop making us wait.”

Moaning, A.J moved with Shane. Foreheads pressed together, he panted as Shane thrust up, grunting as A.J tightened around him. “You're a real asshole.” A.J gasped, swallowing back the sharp sound that rose in his throat. Hands moving over Shane's back, A.J felt his body grow heavy, hips pressing down hard against Shane's as he came.

Shane held A.J, breath leaving him in harsh gusts. “Thank god.” Shane whispered, thrusting up once...

_“Two!”_

Twice...He watched as A.J moved with him, his orgasm covering him in a soft blush. Leaning forward, Shane kissed him, groaning against his mouth as he came. Shaking as he held A.J.'s hips in place. Gasping in relief, he moved his hands up and around A.J.'s back.

_“One!”_

“Happy New Year honey.” Shane sighed, smiling as he pressed a kiss against A.J.'s racing pulse. “Feel better?”

Laughing breathlessly, A.J nodded. “You're still a bastard but I love you either way.”

Shane grinned as he moved back to look at his partner. “Love you too gorgeous, from year into the next.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know it should have been posted sooner but life got hectic :) Either way I hope you enjoyed it and I wish you all a Blessed and Happy New Year!!!


End file.
